


Bergentime Sadness

by bokmalbitch



Category: Ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokmalbitch/pseuds/bokmalbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "Summertime Sadness" by Lana del Rey</p><p>Inspired by ylvisexual, who came up with the title. Thanks bae.</p><p>Also inspired by my deep and dark sadness caused by living (dying) in the US while Ylvis is having an amazing concert in Norway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bergentime Sadness

"Bergentime Sadness"

Sing me "Fox" before you go  
Bergentime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, Ylvis, you're the best

I got my sweatpants on tonight  
Crying in the dark in the laptop light  
Done my hair up real big dumpster trash style  
Lotsa feels oh, I'm feeling deprived

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Tumblr dash in front, refreshing, I can’t bear  
Honey, they’re on fire, I see it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

(en, to, tre, fire)

Sing me "Fox" before you go  
Bergentime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, Ylvis, you're the best

I got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
B-B-Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm feelin' de-e-pressed tonight  
Cruising down my dash, seen about 99  
Pictures they took of Vegard’s heavenly side  
I know if I’d gone, I'd die happy tonight

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Tumblr dash, in front, refreshing, I can’t bear  
Honey, they’re on fire, I see it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

(en, to, tre, fire)

Sing me "Fox" before you go  
Bergentime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, Ylvis, you're the best

I got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
B-B-Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Think I'll miss them forever  
Like Bård misses dubstep in the streets at night  
Tumblr's better than ever  
And after they're gone I'm gonna die 

I got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
B-B-Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sing me “Fox” before you go  
Bergentime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, Ylvis, you're the best

I got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
B-B-Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Got that Bergentime, Bergentime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh


End file.
